


Date Night: Time Lord Style

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven knows how to pick a place for a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night: Time Lord Style

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should Photoshop 10 & 11 doing the Jack & Rose bow scene. "I'm flying, Eleven!" (ok that was awful)

"Okay, just a couple more steps..." Eleven instructed as he stood behind Ten, his hands covering the other's eyes.  
The pair took three more steps before a railing began pressing into Ten's waist. They could hear the roar of the ocean and feel the sun on their faces, but Ten was left in the dark about where they were. Eleven had said it was a surprise.  
"Alright! Open your eyes!" Eleven declared as he lifted his hands, excitement clear in his voice.  
The first thing Eleven heard was Ten gasping before the other turned around, his eyes wild.  
"Where are we?" Ten demanded, to which Eleven just smiled and pointed behind him.  
Ten looked up and saw the smokestacks, his jaw dropping before he looked back down at Eleven.  
"You didn't," The taller stated before he walked around, in awe of everything.  
"Well...the sinking is a fixed point, but....this is the first night, so..." Eleven mumbled, unsure how his other self would feel about not being able to change anything.  
"But we...we can still have some fun, right?" Ten was giving the elder Doctor puppy eyes and Eleven smiled.  
"Of course! This is our date night after all! Now let's say you and I head down to third class, I heard the parties are much more fun," Eleven explained as he grabbed Ten by the sleeve, "Unfortunately, you have to bring your own banana."  
Ten chucked as he leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "I already have my own banana and it's already ripe for you, dear."  
"N-Now that was just terrible! This is 1912, it wouldn't kill you to be more subtle," Eleven stammered as he half-dragged Ten across the deck, a blush clear on his face.  
Ten just laughed.


End file.
